percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Quiver Ch 11
Chapter 11: Ludicrous Speed “So, you’re finally asleep. I've been meaning to talk to you,” said a voice from the darkness of my dream. “Hello, who is there?” I called back into the darkness. “What are you doing in my head?” “Inside Nolan’s head, I want to help on your quest, aren't I a nice guy,” said the voice. As far as I know, only one person could make a poem like that. “Apollo,” I called back. Soon, a bright light filled the darkness of my mind and a figure appeared before me. “I bet my poem let you know who it was,” he said with a big smile on his face. “You’re right,” I replied, “No one can make a poem like you.” “I know you’re tired, otherwise you wouldn't be here so I’ll let you get some rest after I give you some advice. Now I like you, you have this glow around you that reminds me of the sun. Plus, you’re good friends with my son and that is the real reason I am here. I believe that you have the ability to save him because I know all there is to know, but remember that not every fight can be won with speed. Sometimes you have to slow down and see the big picture. And one last thing,” and with that I woke up with a bright light coming in through the window. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the train came to a complete stop. As I looked out the window, I saw a sign that said ‘Welcome to San Francisco’ and I couldn't believe it. Apparently neither could the conductors or the other passengers as there was yelling about why their stop wasn't called and how we managed to cross half the country in one night. “Come on guys, it is time to go,” I told Abrams who had been woken up by the rising sun as I pulled Megan’s arm from around my neck and got her to wake up. As we walked off the train, Megan saw the signs and was almost speechless; almost. “What are we doing here? I mean I’m not complaining but there is no way we went this far unless we were asleep for the past two days.” “We had some help,” I told her as I pointed to the rising sun and she seemed to understand. “Come on, we are only a few miles away from the mountain,” she said to us as we followed her. We took a bus to the information center of the mountain and book three tickets for a guided tour to the top of the mountain. We got in the shuttle and as we got closer to the top, we could hear the moans of Atlas as he held the sky, but no one seemed to notice. We reached a rest point and everyone got out to take pictures of the mountain. “Now’s our chance,” Megan said as we found the path we need to reach the titan fortress. We snuck off into the mist and found ourselves looking at the only entrance to the top there was, the Garden of the Hesperides. Chapter 12: Old Friends [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111